


am i a bad person?

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Mid-Canon, ethics and morals, spop, study, the horde is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: There was a lot about Etheria that they didn’t teach you in the Horde, so much in fact that Adora got overwhelmed.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	am i a bad person?

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: study

There was a lot about Etheria that they didn’t teach you in the Horde, so much in fact that Adora got overwhelmed when she sat in the library of Bright Moon castle with Glimmer beside her that tried to cheer her own, while also stopping her every other minute to say something in the line of “you can’t be serious” or “but  _ everyone _ should know that, I have known since before I could walk” and that caused her to groan.

Yes, Adora knew she needed to learn all of this, because as it turned out, she barely knew anything about how to act in real life, out in Etheria. She had only been trained to be a soldier and had been taught nothing but that, as well as how to do basic math, reading and writing as a child, and all that propaganda against princesses and everyone else, framing the Horde to be the good guys to the children.

She knew nothing of nature, culture, how people worked both literally (biologically) and only knew the basics of philosophy. She didn’t know about customs and unspoken rules and even some of the most basic laws, and didn’t know a lot about ethics or morals either. It was hard to remember everything, and she honestly felt bad when she found out about something that when she read it seemed  _ so right. _

She ended up crying when she read a chapter of how all life on Etheria is equal, that everyone is sacred and beautiful in their own way, that no one is worth more than anyone else, that differences made people stronger, and that you should treat people the way you wanted to be treated yourself.

She cried because she knew that was the right thing from just reading it, and then began to vent to Glimmer about how she had been told the absolute opposite of everything as a child in the Fright Zone as a child and absolutely believed every word, that some people weren’t worthy of life and that the strong survives and took from the others.

“I am a bad person.” she had told Glimmer as she cried into her shoulder. Glimmer just patted her back, before calmly answering;

“No, you’re not, because you understand that those things are wrong, and you know what is right. So, how could you ever be a bad person?”

She ended up crying some more, and Glimmer kept comforting her until she felt ready to let go of the hug.


End file.
